1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to programmable integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to an antifuse structure for electrically altering the characteristics of an integrated circuit.
2. Background Art
The function or operating characteristics of integrated circuits may be altered by making discretionary connections using either fusible links or antifusible links, wherein a fusible link is one that provides a closed connection when first formed and an antifusible link is one that provides an open connection when first formed.
Typical examples of fuse technology are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,110 issued Sep. 6, 1994 to Renfro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,505 issued Dec. 3, 1996 to Lee.